The present invention relates generally to a toy building block and, more particularly, to a set of rectilinear polyhedron toy building blocks configured and/or designed to have a predetermined and generally consistent attraction and/or removal force between various sized and shaped blocks.
Toy building block sets are generally known. Toy building block sets are often an important part of a child's learning and development process. Conventional building block sets allow children to use their imagination and/or creativity to build and/or create a generally limitless number of configurations and/or structures. Conventional toy building block sets also include a variety of differently sized and/or shaped blocks that require varying degrees of attraction and/or removal force applied by the user to attach and/or detach various combinations of differently sized and/or shaped blocks. As a result, certain combinations of blocks may be more difficult to attach/detach and children of a certain young age may not be developed sufficiently to have the strength and/or dexterity to be capable of attaching and/or detaching the various blocks.
Therefore, it would be desirable to create a toy building block set that is configured for children of a wide range of ages and abilities. It would be desirable to create a set that includes a variety of differently sized and/or shaped blocks that can be attached and/or detached with a predetermined, relatively low and generally consistent attachment and/or detachment force between any of the blocks. Specifically, it would be desirable to create a toy building block set that includes at least two single square blocks and at least two of two, three, four and five square blocks that each include structure that is sized and shaped to maintain generally consistent and/or equal attachment and/or detachment force(s) between any of the various blocks regardless of the types of blocks that are connected.